Oro y Plata
by Prupru
Summary: RogerxRayleigh El principio de la banda de los piratas de Roger.
1. El encuentro

Un joven de pelo negro con un sombrero de paja paseaba por un pueblo de costa. Acababa de arrasar con la bodega de un bar y tras ver que no tenía suficiente para pagar la cuenta, había salido por patas. El jefe del bar era un hombre algo obeso, así que aunque le vio salir por la puerta, no se dispuso a correr tras él, no merecía la pena. Llevaba unos 5 minutos andando por el puerto de ese pueblo, había grandes barcos esperando a poder salir, todos mercantes. Ninguno le llamaba la atención por grande que fuera, esos barcos no le interesaban, su futuro solo constaría de unos nakamas que valieran la pena con los que ser libre, sin ataduras. Así que no, un barco mercante no servía. Se alejó del puerto y dirigió sus pasos hacia la playa. Estaba vacía, quizás porque el frío del invierno arraigaba. Tan solo pudo ver a lo lejos un pequeño barco amarrado a unas rocas. Quiso acercarse a ver si había alguien dentro. Afirmativo.

Un chico alrededor de su misma edad, yacía en una tumbona dentro del barquillo, una cuerda tendía su ropa atada a la costa.

-Eh, me gusta tu barco! –Gritó el pelinegro. –Tiene pinta de aguantar buenas tormentas!

-Gracias, supongo. –Contestó el de gafas, tumbado todavía. Acaso aquel loco querría entablar una conversación? –Esta es mi casa ahora mismo.

-Vaya! Cómo te llamas?

-Rayleigh. –Cogió con la mano una petaca cercana a la tumbona.

-Yo Roger! Sabes, Rayleigh? Pienso que esto es cosa del destino.

-Destino? No me hagas reír. –Bufó el rubio. Roger puso un pie en el pequeño navío.

-Quiero conseguir una buena tripulación para hacerme pirata y no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie... He sido claro y conciso?

-Sí, lo has sido. –Rió.- No crees que es un poco arriesgado ir contando esas sandeces por ahí a desconocidos? Podrían arrestarte.

-Como te he dicho, esto es cosa del destino, así que no dudo que te vendrás conmigo como mi segundo de a bordo.

El rubio volvió a bufar, acaso lo decía en serio? La verdad es que él había robado ese barco, no tenía más planes de futuro que conseguir algo de comida y volver a descansar. No perdía demasiado, y la convicción y emoción de aquel tal Roger parecía tener la capacidad de mover montañas. Sería divertido, pensó. Rayleigh se levantó de la tumbona y le tendió la mano.

-Trato?

-Trato! –Rió Roger, viendo que había conseguido lo que quería. El moreno pegó un salto dentro del barco, casi tumbándolo. –Oh... Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría nada mal que tuvieras una función en mi banda... Sabes hacer algo?

Rayleigh pensó que quizás había sido una mala elección formar banda con ese fantoche. Se echó hacia atrás algunos cabellos que con el viento se le habían venido encima y se colocó las gafas.

-Sé algunas cosas sobre navegación. –Admitió. En realidad sabía bastante, en su pasado había tratado con navegantes de todo tipo, así que todo lo retenido lo podría ser útil.

-Perfecto! Vayamos a por provisiones para el viaje! Empezaremos mañana!


	2. Por la mañana

Los únicos dos piratas de una banda acabada de formar, dormían juntos en el suelo de madera de un pequeño barco. Extraña situación para el comienzo de una historia con un final tan grandioso y triste. Rayleigh tenía en su barco 3 hamacas, así que ambos habían tenido lugar para dormir, no hay razón para que ambos hayan acabado en el suelo. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que al ir a comprar provisiones la tarde anterior, se decidieron a comprar más alcohol del necesario, para contrarrestar tan cantidad, decidieron beberlo antes de partir.

La noche habían transcurrido entre risas, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, cada uno tenía su botella de sake y se contaban historietas y parloteaban sobre cómo de grande su aventura llegaría a ser. Antes de acabar la noche, ya habían tenido la oportunidad de cantar a dúo e incluso a trío (Quién sabe cómo.) y de hablar de todo tema "hablable". Aunque probablemente en el momento en que se levanten no estén pensando en eso, precisamente. Demasiado alcohol.

Adentrándonos más en la escena, Rayleigh estaba _hecho un 4 _sobre la madera, mientras que Roger le tenía cogido por la cintura, los ronquidos de ambos eran audibles, pero solo los de Roger hacían retumbar el barco. A Rayleigh estaba muy dormido como para oírlos, o soportaba muy bien los sonidos fuertes.

De repente ¡PLOP! Un golpe seco contra el barco hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos, tardaron una hora en darse cuenta que había sido debido a una intrépida paloma que para _servirles de despertador_ se había aventurado contra la madera exterior del barco, cayendo aturdida en el acto. Al abrir los ojos, les costó ver la escena en la que se encontraban. Roger tenía la cara de su navegante a unos centímetros, tan cerca pudo ver claramente la forma recortada de su barbita, de un color oscuro, muy distinto al inocente rubio de su cabello. No se encontraba nada nervioso, estaba disfrutando de poder examinar así al hombre a quien le había pedido compartir una aventura juntos (Y con más gente, claro, pero eso nos distrae de la escena, así que lo omitimos.) Alzó la mirada, su cabello mientras dormía se había alborotado notablemente, estaba gracioso, pensó.

Rayleigh estaba en la misma situación, así pudo examinar el rostro de su capitán. Tan solo viéndole, sin necesidad de tocar, podía observar lo suave de su piel morena. Él no tenía una barbita marcada, como él, tan solo algún que otro pelo rebelde, al que no le parecía demostrar demasiada importancia. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, vio los ojos de su capitán. En realidad, no los había mirado bien hasta ahora, empezaba a preguntarse si es que su capitán intentaba ocultarlos. No hay razón para ocultar algo bonito, pensó Rayleigh, sonrojándose por su pensamiento. Eran ojos penetrantes, oscuros, parecían otorgarle a Roger ese poder innato para convencerte de hacer lo que él quisiera.

En resumidas cuentas, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ese rostro tan cercano al suyo, era realmente atractivo para cada uno.

Después de un silencio largo, pero incómodo en absoluto, Roger optó por amanecer con una sonrisa y ganas de bromear.

-Eh, has tenido tanto miedo por el golpe que hemos recibido que te has recogido y te has puesto a mi lado? –Rió, incorporándose un poco.

-No es por nada, Roger, pero era tu mano la que estaba en mi cintura! –Afirmó Rayleigh, con una sonrisa, sabiendo que tenía las de ganar.

-Eh! Cuidadito con tu capitán! Si te comportas así, te haré saltar por la borda!

-Eh? Tú y cuántos más? Además... Oye, esta es mi casa, si quieres saltar, salta tú, hombre! –Roger obvió el segundo comentario y colocó la mano en el hombro de su compañero para hacerle callar con su siguiente idea.

-Eso es, Ray! Tenemos que conseguir más nakamas!

-A ver, a ver... –Ray se acarició la barba para pensar. –Ayer compré a aquel hombre un mapa bastante útil, y conseguí aquel log pose, por lo que... Se levantó y salió del dormitorio.

-R-Ray? –Se asustó Roger ante aquella reacción. - ... Me haces el desayuno?

Después de largos minutos para Roger, Ray volvió seguro de qué camino debían tomar. Había examinado la ruta y lo tenía todo claro. Lo habló con Roger mientras él protestaba sobre su desayuno, el destino del barco estaba registrado en la log pose, Isla Conomi.

-Pero Raaaaaay. Quiero desayunar, eres mi subordinado! Debes hacerlo!

-Con miel se atrapan más moscas, Roger.

-Miel? Ves? Tú también piensas en el desayuno, venga! –Tras muchas protestas, Ray cedió a hacer el desayuno, pero le hizo prometer a Roger a cambio que debían encontrar pronto un buen cocinero.

Desayunaron juntos en la cubierta. Finalmente, Ray había hecho unas tostadas con algo de carne, café y fruta. Roger no rechistó en absoluto, estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo el suculento desayuno. Apenas habló, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tenía ganas de vivir estúpidas y grandes aventuras con ese rubio. Miraba a Rayleigh de reojo, que limpiaba sus gafas con su camisa, así dejaba ver parte de su cuerpo. Ya tendré tiempo de verlo mejor, pensó para sí Roger.


End file.
